Yes Sir
by Shutupmrshudson
Summary: Irene loves control, but there are exceptions. What will she succumb to to keep her favourite client? Jim Moriarty x Irene Adler some Sherlock x Irene coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Irene slipped off her silk robe and it fell to the floor. She lifted her comforter and curled into the queen size bed, her bare skin pressing into the cushion. Sinking into the giant bed she pulls the covers over her head.  
"Aah" Irene's phone sounded a moan notifying her of a text message. She made sure to set it the same as her favourite detective's notification ring. She loved knowing her moan was all he heard when she messaged him.  
"Oh, what is it now?" she complained throwing the blankets off of her head, sitting up slightly to reach her phone that was sitting on the bedside table. The light of her phone shone in her eyes, momentarily blinding her. Once she gained sight again, her face turned from a scowl to a satisfying smirk.

"You bad boy, what did you do this time.." The words lingered from her lips. She opened the text:

_I need to see you. -JM_

__Her heart jumped with joy, she had been waiting for this message for a very long time.

_Anytime xx -IA_

She pressed send and held the phone to her chest. Her smile was fighting so hard to release she couldn't contain it. _Finally._ They're last night together was a night to remember, Irene loved to be in charge but with Jim everything was different. He pinned her down and cuffed her and- just about anything he did aroused her; just thinking about it. He liked to leave "love marks" which were basically bruises and cuts from the riding crop. It always hurt a great amount when he left them but it felt so good, she didn't even mind.

"Aah" She snapped out of her thoughts and snatched her phone up.

_Right now -JM_

_Jim I'm just about to go to sleep. -IA_

_I'm not asking. -JM_

Well, he is stubborn. Irene couldn't help but entertain the thought of him riding her, whipping her senseless. She lifted her phone from the bed and typed

_On my w-_

But before Irene could finish typing out the message jim had already texted again and the message popped up to her screen along with the sound of her moan.

_On my way. Don't make me wait. -JM_


	2. Chapter 2

Irene's Face lit up with glee and anticipation. He had never been to her place, before they would just meet up at an Inn down town. She stood up from her bed and put on her house coat which was currently piled in a mound on the floor. Prancing over to her wardrobe she glances down at her phone to read it again,

_On my way. Don't make me wait. -JM_

And again,

_On my way. Don't make me wait. -JM_

No matter how many times she read it, every word made her heart jump with joy. Was _this_ the effect _she_ had on people?

_On my way. Don't make me wait. -JM_

And again, "what's wrong with me" she quietly whispered to herself. Soon She snapped back to reality and realised she needed something nice to wear. Lace, lace, velvet, more lace, silk, her hands ruffled through the lines of clothing.

"So much clothing, yet nothing to wear" Irene verbally expressed plainly pulling out an ebony lingerie set consummate with a lace, padded ebony bra and see through lace underwear connected to garters and black pantyhose.

"This will have to do. Jim does relish his black lace." And he did, he always gave more 'Love Bites' when she wore a variation of it.

Irene was slipping on her right black, patent leather shoe, when she heard a remote tap on the door. She walks to the door in a sort of hopping motion still putting on her left heel and opens the door wide. Jim was standing in the doorway wearing his favourite black Alexander Amosu suit.

"The wait has been unbearable, darling." Moriarty ambulated inside towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of Clive Christian cologne intoxicating Irene with every breath.

Jim verbalized words only to have ever left Irene's lips in this room, "Have you been naughty Ms. Adler?"

"Yes sir." Irene clutched onto the man's suit.

"Watch the suit darling, 5000 stitches." He slips off the suit jacket and conscientiously hangs it onto the chair. "Lay on the bed, face down." He says sternly. Irene does as shes told, body tingling with anticipation.

Irene lays, face down and buried into the comforter all she feels is the brush of the leather riding crop against her inner thigh. A crash of pain bursts through her body as the man whips the back of her thigh.

"Aaah," Irene stiffens, "Is that all you've got, you're becoming weak." She says hoping to get a rise out of the man and turns to look at him.

_"DID. I. SAY. YOU COULD. SPEAK."_ Whipping the woman with every syllable

"No sir" She cries

Jim takes her by the arm and flips her over, he straddles her body, The Woman feeling his erection protruding through his trousers. She smiles a half grin, knowing whats coming next. Proceeding they indulge in a passionate kiss, Irene commences to unbutton the man's trousers while their tongues intertwine.

_Bzzt._

The man pulls himself up from her, her body yearning for his touch. He pulls his phone from his coat pocket and the phone lights his face.

"Oh darling," he begins "Daddy's gotta run"

"Noo," Irene pleads like a young girl getting her toy taken away. "What's more important than this, right now?" She asks as Jim slips on his jacket. He kisses her on the head,

"Raincheck. It's time for a little detective to learn his lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

** this story does not follow A Scandle In Belgravia in any way **

Two days later Irene was busy dolling herself up for her next client when there was a knock on the door. Kate was out shopping so Irene set her lipstick down on the vanity and sauntered over to the door.

"What a surprise." She purred Peering out the door.

"A good surprise or a bad one?" he winked as he walked in toward the living room, hands in his pockets. Irene gave a slight chuckle and followed him into the brightly lit room. Jim sat down on the lounge and crossed his legs, right over left as Irene sat directly across from him.

"What do you want Jim?" Irene asked

"Oh darling, you're not still miffed about the other day , are you?"

"You stood me up then blew up his building on Baker street; what do you think, darling?"

"That was not me! It was a gas leak." Jim held back a grin.

She looked away pressing her lips together.

"Oh no, you're not getting attached to the virgin, are you? When I asked you to get close to him," Jim stood up edging towards the woman,

"I meant get information nothing more." He was now bent down making eye contact

"Honey, you're going to learn very quickly that you are mine, and I don't like sharing my toys." He stood, straitened his jacket and sat back down across from her, his gaze never breaking eye contact.

"Now, I have a proposition to offer you." Jim sat forward and spread his legs, placing his elbows on his knees, intertwining his fingers.

"Give me more on Sherlock Holmes."

"I've already given you everything I've collected!"

"Get closer."

"But, how?"

"Find out what he likes."

With that the man stood up, lightly placed his lips to Irene's forehead and left.

_ Did he mean-_ Irene sat and pondered the thought until she figured she would pay her favourite detective a visit. After paying her taxi fee, she walked over to the wreckage that people were crowded around. When she noticed the police tape and the men guarding the scene, she knew what she had to do.

"MY FLAT! WHAT HAPPENED?" Irene screamed running through the people up to the police tape.

"Ma'am, do you live here?" the officer asked stepping toward her.

"No I yelled '_MY FLAT_' in concern for OTHERS safety! _OF FUCKING COURSE I LIVE HERE!"_

"Ma'am please." he lifts the tape and gestures her to walk through, "It was just a gas leak, everything will be fixed soon and any damages to personal property will be reimbursed." her brows furrowed.

_"Hoollmmeeessss..."_ she called lingering on as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh," she stops at the doorway, "Hello Mycroft - John." she plops on the arm rest of Sherlock chair.

"Um, hello." John pauses, "Uh, ahm, Sherlock? Who is this?" Sherlock continues to rosin his violin bow while Mycroft stands calmly waiting to hear what creative things Irene has to say.

"Ah, John." she raises a finger and starts to stand, "My identity is of no importance to you and for future references, I can answer things for myself." Irene stopped and sat back down. John's mouth was hanging open with a blank stare.

"John, close your mouth." Sherlock demanded still looking down at his bow.

"Irene," Mycroft said, smiling knowing he bugged her by saying her name, "I need a favour."

"I don't do favours."

"You do, and you will." Mycroft shifted on his feet, "Do you know a man by the name of Jim Moriarty?"


	4. Chapter 4

****Song lyrics are from Aware by Front Porch Step****

"Excuse me?" Irene blurted

"YES, he might have used the alias _Richard Broo_k? You seem to have information on everyone now days."

"Well, not everyone," She looked up at Mycroft and winked in hopes to change the subject "what information would _you _have to share?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Jim Moriarty. That's M-O-R-I- "

"Yes, I know how it's spelled." she interrupted.

"So you _do _have information on the man?"

"No... well, yes, I have crossed paths with him once or twice, but I had nothing to ask and he had nothing to tell." Irene lied.

"Well, since you have contact," _shit_ "Get me information on Jim Moriarty."

"Are you kidding me? If I say anything _he will end me. _Besides, I have no means in doing _any _favours of any sort for you."

"You said you didn't know anything about him." Irene looked down at the ground feeling his glare on the back of her neck, "You can't lie to me Adler. Let me add a little incentive, if you do this, we will provide the highest of security available once the information is delivered." Irene's eyes lit up.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Considering her-" John cut in before Irene interrupted, "Deal."

She stood and walked out without another word. she couldn't believe it, the two smartest people she has ever known in the same room and neither of them could tell she was lying much more. than what Mycroft had originally suspected. upon reaching the front door of the flat, which was propped open, the man who had led her in approached her.

"Ma'am we're asking all residents to stay put until further notice."

"I don't live here." she smirked as she sauntered past.

"IRENE, DARLING!"

Irene sat up in her bed awoken by a man yelling outside her house banging on the door.

"Awaken my dear!" she recognized the deep, foolish, Irishman's voice and tossed the comforter away from her body feeling the rush of cool air brush against her skin. Irene, one foot in front of the other, tiredly walked toward the sound of his voice speaking through the door, "What Jim?"

"Love, honey," his raspy voice dragged on "sweetie, cupcake, shnoog-"

"Oh my god, are you drunk?" She swung the door open.

"Quite possibly. And I need to get something off my chest..."

"Alright," Irene let out a deep sigh, "out with it."

"My shirt. Let's have sex." He chuckled and groggily moved towards the woman.

"You're being foolish Jim, I don't have anything yet. Be patient, when I know the information- you'll know."

Moriarty in drunk desperation began to sing "The space between our lips is bound to break my ever aching heart. I need your touch like falling rain on thirsty crops." the verses we slurred and out of order but the emotion in his eyes revealed such sincerity, Irene was lost. "I hate your cigarettes and the men that you go see, because one is killing you while the other is killing me but I know that-"

"Jim-"

Moriarty clashed his lips into hers and proceeded to kiss her more passionately than she had ever felt. "Stop." she pulled back and looked down avoiding his sad eyes, "This isn't you."  
Irene turned to walk back inside when she felt a _very _strong grasp cling to her wrist whipping her around and pinning her to the wall.

"_You don't get to reject me, intoxicated or not." _Jim spat only inches from her face in a perfectly sober indignant tone.

"Are you even drunk?!" she writhed out of his grasp, "You disgust me!"

"It was a test." he shrugged following her inside evidently forgetting his sheer anger not a minute before.

"A test!?" she swung around as he shut the door. "People tend to reveal more secrets to individuals who are intoxicated rather than they would if they were sober, especially during intercourse."

"_you don't trust me."_

"You passed by the way. Just precautions, darling."

"OF COURSE I PASSED, WHAT WOULD I BE HIDING." Irene was terrified that he would see through her lies.

"Oh I don't know," he stepped closer to the woman, "maybe you've changed sides. Get offered some sort of incentive and just _switch. sides."_ His face went blank. Irene was frozen, her eyes searched for any bit of change in expression until he burst into laughter.

"Darling, you should have seen your face, it was adorable. You could never get away with doing that. I love it when you're scared. Maybe we should switch roles in the bedroom," His hands gently caressed her face then grabbed her chin with such intensity it forced her jaw open and pulled her close to his face, "_I would make you scream."_

He released her And let out a slight laugh. "_Anyway!"_ He chimed in sing song voice "I came here to tell you instead of information, I just need you to lure Sherlock Holmes here so I can kill him. It's about time and I'm getting bored." He shrugged and kissed the top of Irene's head, "Tell me when, and I'll be here." Irene stayed silent as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, it's been so long, I'm so sorry! I've been on summer break, usually I'd write when I was bored in class but now I'm just so distracted with internet and television shows that I totally forgot about my stories! I love you guys so much, I really hope you stick with me! SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT UPDATE ILY, I'm going somewhere with this, I promise! **** -Kayla xx**

_"If I told you I was in trouble, would you help me?" Irene's voice shook through the phone._  
_"What is it, what do you need?" the man's voice rang through her ears, only gathering enough strength to sputter the answer. _  
_"You."_

**_Two weeks earlier_**

Irene strolled through the doors of St. Bartholomew's hospital, her black patent leather heels clicking on the floor. Her white dress followed every curve of her body, clutching to her skin.

"Ma'am!" a voice sounded from behind her causing her to halt to a stop and whip her head around. "That hallway is strictly limited to employees and patients, I'm sorry but I can't allow you through."  
Irene glanced down, her eyes landing on his name tag "_Bennet Cooper_".

"Mr. _Cooper?" _She purred, "Your wife wouldn't happen to be Anita Cooper, would she?"

The guard simply narrowed his eyes in confusion as Irene began to pull out her phone.  
"Oh, _yes, I _remember her. If I'm remembering clearly she seems to love being hit, and occasionally choked a bit too?"

The guard's eyes widened, Irene laughed a bit to her self. "I have pictures too," She grinned "if you'd like to see them, or maybe your guard friends over there would like to see them. As I remember Anita seemed to love the idea of a third person." Irene raised an eyebrow

"Put it away." The guard demanded in a hush tone.

"I'm sorry, those aren't really the words I'm looking for." Her smile had disappeared and she had an icy glare set on his eyes.

"Fine. I'll take you through the back way where nobody will see us, but you don't tell and you don't show those pictures _to anyone._"

"Deal." her face lit up.

The guard had led Irene around the building to a door where he took out his keys and unlocked it for her.

"Take a right and it will take you to the same place the hallway would have."  
She nodded as he closed the door behind her. Irene sauntered down the hallway until she reached the desk, which suprisingly, nobody was sitting at. She sat down and began searching through the papers on the desk.

_Some of the clients Jim has me see.._ Irene thought to herself,_ This is ridiculous. An injured man is even a new low for me_

"Ahh.." She smiled pulling up a paper, "A116" The woman rose from the desk chair checking behind the corners to make sure nobody was coming before heading to a room labeled A116. She turned the handle opening up the door, "Mr. Magnussen..." She smirked pulling a whip from her bag. She closed the door behind her locking it, "Have you been _Wicked?"_

_"Yes Miss Adler.."_


End file.
